


Better Than Wine [podfic]

by pinafortuna



Series: Love Songs [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Celestial Tribadism, Cunnilingus, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 06:37:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20326741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinafortuna/pseuds/pinafortuna
Summary: “You are so selfish,” Crowley sneered.Aziraphale felt some kind of relief at the word. “Yes,” he said.





	Better Than Wine [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Better Than Wine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19826548) by [GiggleSnortBangDead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiggleSnortBangDead/pseuds/GiggleSnortBangDead). 

> Well, I did it. I can't even tell if it's good anymore but this was the most challenging, rewarding thing I have done by an entire order of magnitude and I feel I have grown as a podficer, a performer, and a person. Also, I need to go listen to Nelly's "Just A Dream" without one iota of irony while consuming an entire tub of ice cream. Join me if you want but for the love of god just tell me I did well on this because it nearly killed me.

[dropbox link](https://www.dropbox.com/s/hzgmc9vv3j90qx7/Better%20Than%20Wine.m4a?dl=0)


End file.
